


bad vibes lonely

by arcane_hero



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: только хорошие вибрации.





	bad vibes lonely

сынен точно знал – так было однозначно проще. не было слащавых словечек, держаний за руку, а еще многочисленных ненужных подарков и цветочков, которые, если смотреть реально, были вполне себе нужны в данной ситуации, хотя сынену не хотелось. точно не этого. хотя дэшик даже подарил ему шоколадку, которую вытащил из кармана вместе с упаковкой сигарет и презервативов. шоколадка была с орехами, а резинки – ультратонкими, и это все сынену нравилось даже очень. дэшик после этого ему даже улыбнулся, и выглядело это почти по-доброму и по-отечески.  
  
сынену такое не понравилось. стало как-то неуютно и не по себе, потому что они собирались потрахаться, а у сынена и так не выходило из головы, что дэшик, из-за своей ауры, внешности и почти всего, напоминал чьего-нибудь отца вперемешку с потенциальным ебарем, и это было жутко.  
  
и сынену совсем не хотелось думать о том, что дэшик напоминал его собственного родителя.  
  
он жил в каннаме, и его квартира была дорогой, почти пустой, аскетичной и черно-белой, но, несмотря на все это, сынену здесь нравилось. ему почему-то очень казалось, что все это было в стиле дэшика – никаких лишних деталей, все четко и выверено.  
  
даже как-то депрессивно, но сынен предпочитал об этом не думать. по крайней мере – точно не сейчас.  
  
и он даже почти не чувствовал здесь себя лишним. ну, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, но он очень надеялся, что скоро это ощущение пройдет. ведь дэшик смотрел на него темными и блестящими глазами, из-за чего сынен краснел, так что это что-нибудь да значило. хотя бы для самого сынена.  
  
– может ты хочешь выпить? или что-то еще? – дэшик выглядел немного обеспокоенным, потому что, скорее всего, сынен правда выглядел напряженным и даже немного напуганным, но когда дэшик начал гладить его по колену, то от этого стало немного легче. хотя оттого, что он все еще ему не рассказал, что ни с кем не спал – нет.  
  
хотя, как будто это не было написано у него на лбу. или где-нибудь еще.  
  
сынену даже казалось, что даже то, как он дышал, просто кричало об этом.  
  
– нет, спасибо, – сынен почти натянуто улыбнулся, потому что отказывать совсем не хотелось, хотя ему совсем не нравилось пить, пусть они и всей группой пару раз напивались в общежитии и один раз – вне его. но сейчас все было более странно и лично, и сынену больше хотелось, чтобы дэшик его поцеловал, а не чтобы начал спаивать. но с алкоголем было бы значительнее проще. наверное.  
  
так что сынен сам, думая, что так будет правильно, потянулся к дэшику и прижался к его губам своими. от него пахло его тяжелым парфюмом, а его губы были сухими и отдавали дымом, но сынену это нравилось. дэшик был взрослым и мужественным, и их разница в возрасте была дико возбуждающей, пусть сынену и было трудно в этом признаться.  
  
и ему даже казалось, что это возбуждало не только его.  
  
когда дэшик начал ему отвечать, то сынен, немного осмелев, пересел к нему на колени, а потом обнял руками за шею и зарылся пальцами в волосы. дэшик положил ему ладони на спину, и сквозь тонкую ткань футболку сынен чувствовал, что у него была горячая и сухая кожа на руках. и когда дэшик углубил поцелуй, его язык скользнул сынену в рот, а его руки сползли ему на ягодицы, сынен хныкнул и застыл. ему внезапно стало по-настоящему страшно, что в данный момент все это происходит в реальности и по-настоящему, и, сейчас, скорее всего, произойдет его первый раз.  
  
серьезно?  
  
абсолютно.  
  
– эй, детка, что-то не так? – дэшик отстранился от него, а после погладил по щеке, и от этого голоса и прикосновения у сынена по спине пробежали мурашки. а еще его щеки наверняка покраснели еще сильнее, но сынену было неловко об этом думать. ему в принципе было неловко.  
  
– я… – начал сынен, но внезапно понял, что признаваться в том, что он девственник, было… стыдно. пусть он и понимал, что ничего такого в этом не было, но все же. и нет, он целовался, ему дрочили, а одна девчонка из школы даже делала минет (правда очень так себе, и сынен даже не смог кончить), но мысли о настоящем и полноценном сексе были пугающими. особенно о сексе с мужчиной.  
  
особенно в пассивной роли, ведь фантазиями о том, что дэшик окажется из той категории мужчин, которые часто попадают к проктологам с посторонними предметами в заднице, он себя не тешил. а даже наоборот.   
  
дэшику хотелось подчиняться.  
  
– ты девственник? – оу. сынен не думал, что услышать это от дэшика окажется так… проникновенно. это немного напоминало все эти порно-фильмы, где взрослый учитель наказывает или обучает нерадивых невинных учеников, и сынен почувствовал, что начал возбуждаться от этих мыслей. и ему очень хотелось думать, что и дэшик мог бы подумать о том же самом.  
  
даже не так – ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы он тоже об этом думал.  
  
сынен как-то нервно усмехнулся, а потом кивнул и уткнулся дэшику в плечо, сильнее сжав свои объятия. дэшик только начал поглаживать его по спине, а потом его хриплое «oh shit» заставило сынена задрожать. а ведь он даже не знал, было ли это хорошо или плохо.  
  
а это вообще могло бы хорошо?  
  
вряд ли. по его мнению такое могло быть только недостатком, но он совсем не знал, что об этом думал дэшик, да и, если честно, ему не очень и хотелось об этом узнавать.  
  
– послушай, – начал тот, и его голос звучал еще ниже, чем обычно, хотя сынен думал, что ниже просто было некуда, но. – это нормально, окей? с этим все нормально, – сынен прижался к нему ближе, а потом почувствовал, что ему в бедро упирался вставший член дэшика, и.  
  
это было чертовски круто. даже больше, чем чертовски. это было охуеть как круто, потому что это заставило сынена думать о том, что он правда нравился дэшику, а может даже настолько же сильно, как и он нравился сынену. ему захотелось глупо захихикать, потому что он чувствовал себя подростком, которому взаимностью ответила его первая любовь.  
  
и, на самом-то деле, все почти так и было.  
  
это придало сынену сил, поэтому он лизнул вену на шее дэшика, а потом потерся об его пах, и это заставило того практически зарычать, а потом он очень сильно сжал бедро сынена, а после оттянул его от своей шеи за волосы.  
  
– не нарывайся, детка, – он ухмыльнулся, а потом коротко поцеловал сынена в губы. – пойдем в спальню, – если честно, то после этих слов сынен чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, но вместо этого он просто крепко вцепился в руку дэшика, когда тот повел его в спальню.  
  
и, говоря по правде, сынену хотелось. так хотелось, что сильно тянуло внизу живота, а еще очень сильно хотелось себя потрогать. но еще сильнее – чтобы его потрогал дэшик. и продолжал делать это как можно дольше. и далеко не только руками.  
  
в его спальне было большое окно почти во всю стену, а еще огромная кровать, накрытая серым покрывалом. и если бы в обычный день сынена бы больше привлек вид на вечерний город, то сейчас все его внимание занимала только кровать.  
  
дэшик подтолкнул его к ней, а затем заставил залезть и придвинуться ближе к спинке и снова поцеловал. но этот раз всем заправлял именно он, поэтому сынену стоило огромных трудов не разорвать поцелуй и не застонать в голос, когда дэшик сжал его пах сквозь джинсы и начал медленно двигать по нему рукой.  
  
сынен вскидывал бедра и елозил по кровати, поэтому дэшику пришлось пару раз не очень сильно шлепнуть его, чтобы он прекратил и не попытался кончить раньше времени, но, если честно, это было чертовски сложно. потому что дэшик уже расстегнул на нем штаны и залез в трусы, а ведь они только продолжали целоваться.  
  
сынену было этого очень мало.  
  
и он правда походил на подростка, который только вступал в свой пубертатный период.  
  
хотя сынен никогда не предполагал, что его взросление будет происходить именно вот так.  
  
поэтому он коротко выдохнул в губы дэшику, когда тот особенно сильно сжал пальцы вокруг его члена, а после отстранился.  
  
– хен, – он почти не заметил, как загнанно дышал, но желание перекрывало все, что только можно было. – я хочу тебе отсосать, – вообще, он почти не знал, как это делается, потому что на практике такое у него было всего однажды, а из порно, несмотря ни на что, можно было мало чему научиться, но. ему очень хотелось попробовать сейчас. с дэшиком.  
  
так что, когда он стянул с него штаны вместе с бельем, ему не было страшно. хотя, может быть, чуть-чуть. потому что у дэшика был большой член. и сынен не был уверен, поместится ли он ему в рот хотя бы наполовину.  
  
он медленно лизнул головку, потрогал языком уздечку, а потом ненадолго замер, потому что был не уверен, нужно ли ему продолжать облизывать или лучше было уже взять в рот.  
  
– оближи головку еще раз, детка, – прошептал дэшик, смотря на него сверху вниз, и из-за его голоса сынен вздрогнул, но подчинился, повторяя сказанное, а дэшик сдавленно выдохнул и начал гладить его по волосам. – ага, вот так. потом возьми в рот и пососи. можешь даже пропустить за щеку, но не очень глубоко, – дэшик продолжал гладить его, и сынен почувствовал себя более уверенно, потому что повторять все то, что сказал ему дэшик, было не очень трудно, но приятно, потому что сынен знал, что дэшику было хорошо.  
  
когда он взял в рот чуть больше и даже втянул щеки, пытаясь облизать головку языком, дэшик тихо простонал, а потом сжал его волосы сильнее, и сынен подумал, что, возможно, ему удастся сделать что-то большее. но когда головка уперлась ему в заднюю стенку горла, он закашлялся, у него заслезились глаза, и он отстранился.  
  
– тшш, детка, все в порядке. я же говорил тебе так не делать, иначе бы ты сделал себе больно, – голос дэшика звучал мягко и успокаивающе, и даже сквозь собственный кашель сынен слышал в нем заботу. а потом, – ложись на спину, детка, давай, – все точно начиналось прямо сейчас.  
  
и сынену, почему-то, совсем не было страшно. даже наоборот – его накрывала странная, но приятная эйфория, от которой хотелось смеяться и закрывать себе лицо руками. это даже немного походило на счастье.  
  
сынен стянул с себя футболку, а потом нерешительно потянулся к шлевкам джинсов, и дэшик, цыкнув и улыбнувшись, помог ему снять их вместе с трусами. и после, когда сынен лежал на кровати полностью голым, ему очень захотелось прикрыться, но он не стал, потому что, если честно, ему нравилось, как голодно на него смотрел дэшик.  
  
– ты такой красивый, детка, – прошептал он, а потом провел по внутренней стороне бедра сынена, заставляя его развести ноги, и сынен вновь покраснел. – и не смущайся так, – дэшик ухмыльнулся, а после также снял с себя футболку, и сынен почувствовал, как его рот наполнился слюной, когда он окинул взглядом тело дэшика. и после этого ему безумно захотелось провести по его прессу языком.  
  
дэшик расстегнул собственные джинсы и чуть приспустил их, из-за чего сынен снова посмотрел на его член, а после вновь начал возбуждаться. дэшик же достал бутылку смазки и презервативы, а после погладил сынена по лодыжке и вылил себе на пальцы немного смазки, чтобы хоть как-то согреть ее.  
  
– она ведь обычная, да? – робко спросил сынен, на что дэшик только улыбнулся. сынен знал, что была и специальная, с анестетиком, и, если честно, ему не хотелось такую использовать.  
  
– абсолютно, – ответил дэшик. – ведь те, которые притупляют боль, снижают и приятные ощущения, а ведь нам это не нужно, да? – он подмигнул сынену, а потом протолкнул в него один палец, смазка на котором уже давно согрелось.  
  
это было – обычно. то есть почти никак. сынену не было больно или неприятно, скорее ощущения были просто странными. дэшик медленно двигал пальцем и одновременно гладил сынена по бедру пальцами, поэтому сынен расслабился.  
  
два пальца уже приятно давили внутри, немного растягивая, пусть и вначале было больно, но сынен терпел и лишь иногда коротко выдыхал и вздрагивал. дэшик наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и сынен сразу же ответил, обняв его и прижав к себе.  
  
от трех пальцев стало больно, и сынен начал хныкать и вырываться, но дэшик крепко держал его за бедро и разводил ноги еще шире, и это могло бы показаться сынену почти унизительным, если бы потом не стало так приятно, что ему захотелось поджать пальцы на ногах.  
  
дэшик вытащил из него пальцы, и сынену стало неприятно пусто и почти холодно, но он не подал вида, особенно когда дэшик начал раскатывать по члена презерватив, а после лить на него смазку, размазывая ее по всей длине.  
  
– ты точно не боишься? – сынен незамедлительно кивнул, пусть, по правде, ему и было страшно. даже очень страшно. пусть он и доверял дэшику, но все сейчас казалось слишком новым и непознанным, поэтому так нешуточно пугало.   
  
но сынен только сжал ладонь дэшика и зажмурился, когда тот сделал первый толчок. сынен выгнулся и зашипел, потому что дэшик вошел почти наполовину сразу же, но тот только начал успокаивающе гладить его по щекам и груди, и сынен попытался расслабиться. у дэшика были теплые руки, и это было приятно.  
  
когда он начал двигаться, то сынен открыл глаза и сморгнул слезы, а потом вцепился пальцами в простыни. дэшик прижался лбом к его плечу, коротко выдыхая, а после сжал пальцы на его бедрах, и сынен откинул голову назад и простонал.  
  
он чувствовал губы дэшика на своей шеи, и ему очень захотелось обнять его за пояс ногами и прижать к себе, что он и сделал, из-за чего дэшик фыркнул и начал двигаться быстрее.  
  
когда сынен почувствовал, что скоро кончит, то он всхлипнул и начал дрожать, а еще ему очень хотелось потереться о дэшика или чтобы он сам его потрогал, поэтому он чуть толкнулся бедрами вверх, чтобы его член немного задел живот дэшика. и дэшик, не переставая двигаться, обхватывает его член ладонью, и сынену становится так хорошо, что даже больно.  
  
внутри все горело и скручивало, и сынен сжался внутри, когда дэшик задел пальцами головку, а потом кончил, коротки вскрикнув. дэшик все продолжал двигаться, и сынен чувствовал, как из-за этого по его животу размазывалась сперма.  
  
– хен, мне больно, – хныкнул он, потому что все было слишком чувствительным и это правда было не очень приятно, но дэшик только горячо выдохнул и сказал ему потерпеть, поэтому сынену ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
  
когда дэшик кончил, то укусил сынена в плечо, и только тогда тот смог полностью расслабиться.


End file.
